


Ferris

by Mismatched_Socks



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: A bunch of cute fluff, Always Cheesy, Based on real events where I got stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel alone, Cheesy, Cliche, In which Oliver has a fear of heights so Fukase helps him with his fear, M/M, Oh yeah Miku Rin and Len are there too in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatched_Socks/pseuds/Mismatched_Socks
Summary: "Oliver-""No.""It'll be fun~""You know I hate heights..."





	Ferris

     "Oliver-"

  
     "No."

  
     "It'll be fun~"

  
     "You know I hate heights..."

  
     Fukase sighed and walked with Oliver's hand in his, the flashing lights only a blur as he looked down at the shorter boy. Around him, people walked carelessly and smiled happily, rushing to see the next small show or make it to the next ride before they started it. Cheesy popular songs were being played from speakers, and they had found themselves dancing to some of them earlier before the sun had set. The smell of different foods were everywhere, teasing people into buying what they saw. Ever so often the voice of a game moderator would call out to random people that passed by, beckoning them to play the games as well. Overall, it had been a really great day, they had arrived with some of the other Vocaloids and had walked around, looking at things and playing some games, some of them riding rides.

  
     Well, except for Oliver.

  
     Instead of getting on the rides that were airborne, he preferred to stay on the ground where it was safe and he didn't have to worry about falling off one of them. Fukase found himself riding most of them with Len, who didn't have a single care in the world. Every time he got off one of the rides though, he could see a small shimmer of sadness in Oliver's eye, as his fear of heights was keeping him from getting on any of them with his lover.

  
     Now Fukase was trying to get the blond to step on the Ferris Wheel with him, which was a bit bigger than most he had seen before. He refused to say that out loud, afraid he would scare Oliver more to the point where he'd never get on it. But he wanted this to be a finale before they left, a romantic ride between only them.

  
     "Hey, don't worry." Fukase took Oliver's chin in his hand and lifted his head up so they were looking eye-to-eye. He could see that the other's face turned slightly pink. "I'll be there in the carriage with you. If you need to hold on to me, I don't mind."

  
     Oliver looked away for a moment before sighing and nodding. "...Okay, but if I vomit out of nervousness, I'm doing it on you."

  
     Fukase chuckled and returned to holding the other's hand as they walked to the center of the fair. "At least you're getting on it."

  
     For Oliver, it seemed like the walk was too short, and he found himself holding Fukase's hand tighter and tighter as they neared the giant ride, and when they finally made it to the front of the line, it felt like he might break Fukase's hand if he squeezed any more. Though he knew it wasn't the best idea, he couldn't stop himself from looking upwards and at the towering metal wheel, which was illuminated with bright flashing lights that changed in normal intervals.

  
     Fukase looked over to see Oliver shivering like a leaf in the wind as he stared upward, so the redhead leaned over and pulled the other close, his hand resting on the other's hip to keep him distracted as they waited for the conductor to move another carriage down.

  
     The older boy kept his arm around the other as they walked towards the open carriage, the metal rattling a bit under their feet. The two sat down on the same bench, and Fukase heard Oliver whimper a bit as the ride swung a bit under their weight. The conductor closed the small gate and made sure it was locked before walking back to the control panel and pressing a few buttons.

  
     As it ascended, Fukase felt Oliver cuddle closer to him, his eye screwed tightly shut. The breeze grew a bit colder as they made it closer to the top.

  
     "Hey, open your eye." The redhead whispered into his ear, and he smiled when his lover's eye slowly fluttered open. When Oliver looked around, the fear in his eye disappeared, and was replaced with awe.

  
     All around them was a blur of lights, but they could see all of the fair and it's glory. The way all of the lights mingled with the dark sky, where only the moon and stars were present, was breathtaking, and soon Oliver forgot how high above the Earth he was. It was just so beautiful, and he found it shameful that he had never been able to see something like this due to his fear.

  
     Fukase found that he was staring at Oliver instead of the world around them. The other was just so adorable, and everything around them just added to that. The way the wind blew through his honey blonde hair, the way the lights illuminated his wide amber eye and made his skin glow with ethereal beauty. 

     "Do you like it?" The redhead asked, and the smile that Oliver gave him was bright.

  
     "Yes, the view is amazing!" He laughed, cuddling close to the other once again. He no longer had his eye closed in fear. It's like there wasn't even a world around them anyway, it was just them.

  
     "Told you, it's really nice up here." Fukase smiled, looking back out when the cycle neared them to the ground. In front of the Ferris Wheel, Rin and Len and Miku stood, with Len holding his thumbs up and the girls giggling. The wheel continued it's rotation, and soon they were back at the top once more. Even though it stopped with them at the very top to let more people on, Oliver found himself relaxing into Fukase's arms as they waited for it to continue.

  
     "Thank you, for bringing me up here. I probably would have chickened out if you hadn't said anything." Oliver looked up and smiled.

  
     "Yeah, you probably would have." Fukase feigned pain after receiving a playful punch to the arm. "Hey, this was supposed to be romantic~!"

  
     "O-oh, I guess I can see why..." The blond's face was turning red, and he glanced around embarrassingly. The redhead chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips against the other's. He could feel Oliver's arms wrap around his neck, and he found his at the younger boy's waist. He vaguely made out Len shouting "Yeah, get some Fukase!" when they made it to the bottom of the wheel again, but it was drowned out by the pleasure that they both felt. It was cliche, he knew that well, but damn, did it feel right. Oliver's lips were soft and sweet, and when his tongue dived in shallowly to mingle with the other's, he could still taste the cotton candy they had shared earlier.

  
     When they finally let go, both of their faces flushed pink and eyes hazy, they were breathing in the fresh, cool air at the top of the wheel once more. For a moment, all Fukase could do was stare into Oliver's bright amber orb, which glittered from the lights around them.

  
     Even if their love was described as cliche, Oliver would never forget the sweet high that he had felt after kissing the other at the top of the Ferris Wheel.  
He also wouldn't forget that night, because the wheel ended up breaking down, trapping them at the top for thirty minutes.Though he had panicked quite a bit at first, Oliver's mind was soon taken off of the ride when Fukase peppered his lips and skin with more sweet cotton candy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo dudes it's been awhile XD I wanted to type this after getting stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel when I was at the fair. Ah yes, what fun. At least Ollie had Fuka with him  
> Maybe I'll make more stories with these two soon. I love this pairing ovo  
> Thanks for reading this short little diddy! 
> 
> Stick around here! There's always more on this train!


End file.
